Helping Hand
by fallenfrmgrace
Summary: A friend of L's from Wammy's House comes to help out with the investigation, but, when her unique relationship with L stirs up feeling of jealousy in Light, who knows what he'll do. Rated T for now
1. Wammy's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Les Miserables.**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing a Death Note fic.**

* * *

"Amy, a word with you, please," Jean, the old nurse maid beckoned from the door to the girl's dormitory.

"Right behind you," Miyami sighed, closing the copy of Victor Hugo's 'Les Miserables' she'd been reading. She followed the woman down a flight of steps into the common room and through a doorway into a small meeting room.

"We have a request from Watari," Jean said, sliding a videotape into a small player on the table. The image of Watari appeared on a large screen.

"Amy, I have a special mission for you," the old man began. "We need you to come to Japan to assist with L's investigation. I'm asking you because of the success you've had working together in the past. I look forward to seeing you again, my child."

"L?" Miyami said slowly, a knot forming in her stomach.

"Your old friend," Jean cooed. "I'll go pack your things. You must be so excited."

Miyami nodded shortly. Jean hurried from the room.

"You must be so excited," Matt mimicked, walking into the room, followed, as always, by Mello. "Going to help L out of a jam?"

"The Kira murders," she answered, pulling herself onto the table and tucking her legs underneath her.

"Sounds boring," Mello teased, sitting in a chair next to Matt, who had pulled out a handheld video game. "You shouldn't go. L can manage without us. He promised."

"I get the impression I don't have a choice," Miyami sighed. "Watari wants me there."

"You'll be just fine, Amy," Near, the newest of the boys at Wammy's house commented from the doorway.

"Thank you, Near," she whispered.

"Way to suck up," Mello scoffed.

"Shut it, Mihael," Miyami growled. "Leave Near alone."

"Children!" the house manager, Roger said in a scolding tone from the doorway. Near scrambled into the room, away from him. "Fighting amongst yourselves will not be tolerated."

"Yes sir," the four youngsters said in unison. Roger's critical gaze went from one to the next before shaking his head and walking away.

"I really hate that guy," Matt groaned, not bothering to look up from the game.

"He doesn't like us any better," Miyami sighed.

"Did he like L?" Near questioned. It seemed more like gathering information than an actual question, but Miyami answered anyway.

"He called L a spoiled know-it-all," she laughed. "Of course, Watari did take a liking to L early on. Even when I got here, L was an obvious favorite."

"Time to go, Amy," Jean called from the common room.

"Goodbye, boys," she sighed. "See you soon, Near."

"Amy," Near called, chasing her to the door. "Take this with you."

He handed her a small, stuffed cat.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the gift while making a mental note to check it for listening devices.

"Be careful, Amy," he said. "Kira is dangerous. I hacked into L's case notes. He's lost a lot of allies to Kira."

"I'll be careful," she smiled. "Besides, even you, Matt and Mello don't know my real name." She winked. "I read his notes too."

With a final goodbye, she was on her way to Japan.


	2. Task Force

**I still don't own Death Note, just Miyami.**

**Thank you everyone who read the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

"I'm not willing to admit defeat," L mumbled, his mouth full of gummy bears. "Kira is smart, but, just because I'm missing a piece of the puzzle, doesn't mean I've lost."

"Sometimes you have to take a step back to see the whole picture," Light Yagami commented.

"But, if I take a step back," L began, literally taking a step backward. "All I see is you, Light."

"Huh?" Light questioned, then groaned. "I didn't mean literally, Ryuzaki. I already told you that I'm not Kira."

"So perhaps 'stepping back' is not the correct course of action," L commented, perching back on his chair.

'_I can't believe he still suspects that I'm Kira,' _Light thought. _'I've done so much to throw him off.'_

"Hey, Light, I think he's on to you," the shinigami, Ryuk taunted. Light groaned silently, not daring to outwardly react to Ryuk since he was the only one in the room that could see him.

"The number just keeps increasing," Matsuda sighed.

"Yes, Kira seems to be killing much more lately," L commented, squishing a red gummy bear. "Seems almost too much for one person."

Ryuk burst into a fit of laughter at the look of shock on Light's face.

"A second death note holder?" he laughed. "You may get away with this after all. Unless you're not cool with sharing the glory."

Light groaned again.

"Seems I got here just in time," Miyami said from the doorway.

"Amy?" L slurred, a spoon hanging from his mouth. He turned around and his face lit up at the sight of his childhood friend.

"Hi, L," she smiled.

_'Who is this, now?' _Light thought, annoyed.

"Everyone," L said, standing on the desk to get everyone's attention. "This is Amy. Amy… everyone. I hope you don't mind. I am Ryuzaki."

"Are you?" she giggled slightly.

"Are you staying long?" he asked, jumping down and perching on his chair again.

"Watari said you could use my help," she answered. "I think I'm here for moral support, though."

Actually, we could use your particular area of expertise on this case," L commented, a mischievous look on his face. "Meet Light."

"Nice to meet you, Light Yagami," she said. It seemed like she wanted to say more, but held her tongue. She put out her hand and he shook it, cautiously. He watched as her golden eyes turned from him to focus on something over his shoulder.

_'What are __you__ doing here?' _She thought, he focus on Ryuk.

Light glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Matsuda or Mogi or even his father, but the only other being in eyesight was Ryuk. He frowned slightly and looked back at her, deciding to flex his abilities as an actor.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned. He'd managed to find the perfect mix of sincerity and confusion to convince her.

"N-nothing," she stammered, deciding that even L may consider it odd that she was seeing a shinigami behind a member of his task force. She made a mental not to question Light alone, though he seemed unaware of the presence following him. Seemed… She could have sworn that he'd focused on the shinigami before addressing her.

"Something wrong, Amy?" L questioned, obvious concern emanating from his voice.

"I'm fine, mon ami," she smiled. She said a few more words in French too quickly for Light to grasp and excused herself from the room.

"Light, please show her to her room," L stated. Light nodded and started to follow.

"You're in trouble now," Ryuk laughed. "L's new friend has Shinigami Eyes."

"Is she a death note holder?" Light asked in a hushed tone.

"How should I know?" Ryuk chuckled. "One thing I can tell you is that she can see me, and she never touched my death note."

"Ryuk, does a human have to touch your death note to see you?" Light asked. Ryuk asked.

"Alright, Light, I'll give you a freebie," he answered. "Any human who touches a death note will be able to see the shinigami it belonged to. That can only see that shinigami. Meaning, you won't be able to see the second Kira's shinigami."

"Is she the second Kira?" Light asked.

"I think it would be more fun if you found out on your own," Ryuk grinned.

"Who are you talking to?" Amy asked, pretending not to see Ryuk as she came around the corner.

"Myself," Light lied. "Sometimes it helps me to think better."

Miyami nodded thoughtfully, successfully resisting the urge to look at Ryuk.

"Ryuzaki asked me to show you to your room," light stated, to change the subject.

"I've already found it," she smiled. "Shall we go back?"

Before he answered, she had already started to walk back. She'd made up her mind to keep an eye on Light and Ryuk, but part of that plan was not acknowledging Ryuk. Hoping it would work, she held her breath and walked right through the shinigami.

"Maybe we were wrong, Ryuk," Light said when he was sure Amy was out of earshot. Ryuk shrugged.


End file.
